The one who cares
by gillwayn
Summary: Bella's friendship with Edward takes a turn for the worst, but will she be able to cope? All human. M for difficult topics and some lemons. R
1. prologue

**Disclaimer - Bella, Edward and anything else related to twilight are property of Stephanie Meyer.**  
**My beta - Lauren- owns me, I couldn't have done any of this without her!**  
**This is my first real fic; so go easy on me!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue **

As Bella sat on the windowsill looking out at the rainy weather of London she brought her knees to her chest and sipped the cup of tea a tall handsome man had just handed to her. As she lifted the hot cup to her lips she flinched as the heat scolded them, the man giggled.

'The waters hot you know, that's the point' he chuckled.

'Oh shut up Edward' she snarked, she still hadn't forgiven him, it was his fault she was in London, it was his fault she'd spent an entire months wages on flights, wages that she didn't actually have, and for what? Why had she chased him all the way to London?

Bella snapped out of her daydream as she felt Edward kneel down beside her, 'I am sorry bells' he whispered as he stroked the scars still visible on her wrist. 'So sorry' as he whispered this into her ear a tear fell down her cheek. It hurt her, being here hurt her, he hurt her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Bella, Edward and anything else related to twilight are property of Stephanie Meyer.**  
**My beta - Lauren- owns me, I couldn't have done any of this without her!**  
**This is my first real fic; so go easy on me!**  
**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

She tugged her sleeve down to cover the scars as Edward moved his hand to her face to remove the tears that trickled down her cheeks. She tilted her head into his hand, she hadn't felt his skin on hers in a while, and it felt good; it was like a little electric shock. She flinched; there was no way she was letting Edward get close to her again, not after last time. Edward reacted immediately. He knew what this meant, he took a few steps back, he couldn't push her, he knew he'd hurt her beyond repair and that killed him. He moved over to the bed and watched as Bella slowly sipped her cup of tea, he could feel the tension in the air. Bella and Edward had been friends since the day she moved to Forks when she was 13. Both were still inseparable as their 20th birthdays loomed. For seven years they'd made a pact, they would see each other at least once a week so there was no way they could grow apart. When she thought about it Bella inwardly rolled her eyes at how ridiculous it was, that a pact made when they were thirteen was still going strong in their twenties. Sometimes they'd just spend Saturday afternoons taking walks through the woods of Forks giggling about what the past week had brought. Other times they spent afternoon's silent at the movies, or chatting over dinner. Either way, Saturdays were their day and nothing could change that.

He couldn't stand the awkward tension anymore. 'Fuck it' he shrieked, making Bella jump. 'It's a Saturday, and Saturdays were always our day. We're going out'. His hand stretched out and he waited for Bella to take it, which she did. She cautiously took his hand and stood up as he pulled her into him. He moved his hands round to her waist as he held her, she knew she should have resisted but she couldn't she buried her head into his sculpted chest sobbing silently; she missed this. Edward lowered his head so it rested into her neck, he slowly kissed the back of her neck, varying the pressure with each kiss. He knew this drove her crazy as she reached up and grabbed his hair as she moaned with pleasure.

It took her a moment to realise what she was doing, she was falling back in love with the guy who had hurt her the most. She pulled away, there was no way she was putting herself in that position again. She shut her eyes as images of the past replayed on her eyelids.

Sensing how she was feeling Edward suggested they went for coffee, to talk things over. It was something they needed to do, something they hadn't done since it happened.

Last year Bella and Edward decided it had been time to take their relationship to the next level; it had already started a few months before, they found themselves kissing every time they were left alone, it was just instinct. They developed it into a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing. They were seventeen they knew all about the birds and the bees and they definitely knew what they were doing. It started out as a bit of fun, the lack of people in forks made it hard to form a relationship. As Bella and Edward realised they had been friends for over five years they were mature enough to carry this through as a release. Both of them enjoyed it, the thought of always knowing they could get a sex fix whenever they needed it and knowing there was always someone beautiful to wake up next to. A few months on Bells really started to hate the situation, she didn't want to be secretive anymore she wanted to walk into school holding his hand; she wanted to kiss him wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted and she didn't give a damn who saw her!

She had fallen in love with Edward but to him it was always just a good time. After they had woken up Edward had always given her a quick kiss and smiled cheekily as he said 'thank you'. Every time he said that her heart sunk into her stomach. She snapped out of her daydream as Edward had placed a cup down in front of her in starbucks. He'd remembered, a large hot chocolate with whipped cream, it's what she had always ordered it was like a ritual. She always dipped her finger in the cream and licked it off, she never realised just how seductive this was. No matter how many times she and Edward had sat down in starbucks she had never noticed how that drived him crazy, every time she licked her finger his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to just jump over the table and press his lips against hers, slip his tongue into her mouth and kiss her so passionately that she'd feel like they were the only two people in the cafe.

This time it was Edward snapping out of a daydream as he felt Bella kicking him under the table. 'If you're going to drag me out to talk, get talking' she jested as she dipped her finger in the whipped cream again. He did anything to avert his eyes from her tongue as it licked her finger; surely she knew how sexy it was. 'Bella' he coughed; 'I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say. I was a dick.'

'You can say that again' she muttered making Edward sink into his chair with guilt. She hated doing this too him, no matter how much he hurt her it killed her to see him feeling hurt. Bella reached over the table and grabbed Edwards's hand mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'. A small smile spread across his face.

'I know I reacted horribly Bells, you just took me by surprise' he continued. 'We were just having fun, I never expected it to go on for as long as it did' he slowly stroked the side of her hand. 'We were best friends, you knew I loved you' he said wearily. Bella's concentration had gone, she was back in a world of her own remembering the day everything had blew out of proportion.


	3. Chapter 2

**T****hank you to those who are reading, it means a lot!**  
**I'm currently fighting with because i've not managed to get my head around how to work it.**  
**I know this isn't perfect but it's my first attempt ever!**  
**Once again - my beta, Lauren, owns me. This is all thanks to her :')**  
**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

It had been a year to the day since her and Edward first slept together, even if she knew today meant nothing to him it meant everything to her. She ran her fingers down the sides of Edwards face as he lay asleep next to her, tracing them round his perfectly sculpted jaw. She remembered leaning over to kiss his neck, the ticklish sensation awoke him as his eyes slowly opened smiling at Bella. She moved over and kissed him on the lips, she felt his hands move down her back onto her hips as her pulled her in close. She carried on kissing him as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, massaging his as she ran her fingers thorough his hair. They rarely kissed; kissing made this whole thing more personal. Without kissing this was mindless sex a release, and with kisses it was something else something meaningful.

Bella pulled her mouth away from Edwards and kissed his cheek. She took a deep breath, she was about to tell him something that had the potential to ruin their friendship forever. "I love you Edward" she whispered coyly. "I love you to Bells" he replied nudging her in the side; "Your my best friend of course I love you". She knew it; she knew he'd get the wrong impression. She could have just kept her mouth shut, in fact she should have done; but she had to ruin it all for herself. "No, I'm IN love with you" she emphasised. Edward froze, the blank impression on his face showed that he was beyond confused. He quickly shot up from the bed, grabbed his clothes and was making his way out of the door before Bella could put together the pieces of what happened. He had said nothing, he'd shown no emotion, he just left.

Bella closed her eyes, she had hoped that this was all a dream; she wanted to open her eyes and see Edwards gorgeous face smiling at her. She hesitated before slowly forcing her eyes open; She had somehow convinced herself he would be there, no surprises, he wasn't. She could feel her eyes filling up with tears as a lone tear trickled down her cheek and landed on her soft white pillow. Bella forced her eyes shut, brought her knees to her stomach and sobbed.

An hour later she awoke, her face stained with tears. Her phone vibrated on the bedside table, giving her a mini heart attack in the process. As she grabbed it her heart started beating faster as she desperately hoped to see a text from Edward flashing on the screen. Much to her disappointment she saw a text from Charlie, "Hey bells, staying to watch the game and have a few beers with Billy. There's money for you to order pizza in the cupboard. Don't wait up. Dad" it read. Ever since her mum shipped her off to forks when she was thirteen, her relationship with Charlie had been pretty much nonexistent. She always turned to Edward when she needed help never her Dad. "Yeah, right, Dad" She mumbled as she threw her phone to the end of the bed. Even though she was glad she was home alone tonight, she secretly wished her dad cared a bit more. Tonight though, she could do what she wanted.

Looking back now, she knew what she did now was stupid but at the time she felt worthless. Everyone knew Bella was gorgeous; everyone except herself, no matter what she could always find a flaw in herself. She hated herself, she always had; nobody else loved her so why should she? Her mother didn't love her; her dad didn't love her and now, neither did Edward. To Bella this was her cue to change. She was going to change everything she hated about herself, with the hope that maybe then someone would love her. She spent the next hour writing down every little flaw she saw in herself, with tears constantly dropping onto the paper she slowly started to realise that maybe this wasn't the best idea.

As a week passed Bella kept herself to herself she hardly saw anyone. She'd go to work at the diner with a fake smile on her face pretending everything was okay, even if she was dying inside. She'd instantly break down into tears as soon as she was in the privacy of her truck every night, she couldn't keep this act up for much longer and she knew it. Every night she'd drive blurry eyed past Edwards house with the glimmer of hope that one day he'd be there and that she'd see him. She never did, as the weeks passed he was nowhere to be seen. He didn't answer her texts, when she called it went straight to voicemail. Either Edward had disappeared, which seems highly unlikely, or he was ignoring her completely.

Bella was a strong person, she never let anything bring her down and she would definitely never let anyone see her upset; hell she never let anyone in. Anyone accept Edward. That was what hurt her the most, the boy she had trusted more than anyone in her life had just disappeared. Just gone, with no goodbye; no warning. All because of what she had said that night. It was safe to say she hated herself more than ever.

That was the final straw for Bella; she couldn't physically cope with the pain anymore. She needed a release, and she turned to the only way she knew how. Much to her delight she got home from work that night to find Charlie had gone over to Billy's' yet again. She knew exactly what it was she was going to do, if she was honest she had been thinking of doing it for a while. She headed straight into the bathroom, as she rummaged around in all the cupboards she finally found what she was looking for. She slowly pulled out one of Charlie's razor blades and as she twirled it in her fingers her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the last time she had been in this same position. She knew it didn't help her then; and it probably wasn't going to help her now but it was the only way she knew could calm her down. It could give her that release, everything she hated about herself would disappear even if it was only for a few minutes.

She pulled the bolt across the bathroom door and wiped the stray tears from her face, as she slid down the door. As she sat down she pulled her knees towards her chest. "This is it" she murmured.


	4. Chapter 3

**No, this chapter isn't perfect but it was really hard for me to write.**  
**Once again - my beta, Lauren, owns me. This is all thanks to her :')  
As Always, Stephanie Meyer owns anything twilight related!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Bella slowly pulled her arm up onto her knee, peeling back her sleeve as she went, she could see the faded scars of her past. She picked the razor up from beside her; again twirling it in between her fingers, she needed to do this, the pain had to go away. This was the only way out. She teased herself by dragging the blunt side over her wrist leaving white scratch marks down her inner arm. Taking a deep breath in she pulled the sharp edge across her wrist, flinching as it broke the skin. The gentle strikes soon turned into more forceful cuts as she repetitively swiped her wrist with the blade. Blood slowly started to seep out of the thin cuts she had given herself; she instantly felt that sense of relief, the relief she had been looking for. Bella felt slightly happier, with every cut on her arm representing something she hated about herself.

Even though the relief was short lived she knew that this was going to be her way out, she knew this is the only way she could cope. Every time she'd thought of cutting all she had to do was phone Edward, sadly his voicemail wasn't as much help as he was. Bella grabbed the facecloth off the side of the sink as the blood started to drip down her arm, pressing it firmly on her wrist she winced at the pain that spread.

Over the next couple of days she continued to call Edward with the hope that one day he would pick up, despite never getting an answer she wasn't going to give up. Each time she heard his voicemail message her heart broke that little bit more. Nobody noticed the change in Bella's behaviour; no one noticed the fact that Bella wore nothing but long sleeved shirts. Yes this was forks and even in June the weather was abysmal but there was still some t-shirt worthy days. In between school and work she hid in her bedroom. Aware that Charlie wouldn't even attempt to talk to her. She didn't know whether that made her feel better, or worse. She wasn't her usual cheery self at work yet nobody noticed. Deep down she wanted someone to notice, she just wanted someone to tell her everything would be okay. Even if it wasn't going to.

It had been a month since she'd last seen Edward and for the past week her arm had taken the blame. Every day she'd lock herself in the bathroom whilst Charlie was still at work, she'd grab that all too familiar razor blade she'd hidden in the back of the cupboard. Bella always sat crouched down, back pressed against the bathroom door, just in case Charlie came home. She couldn't let him know what was happening; it would crush him. He really had tried his best to raise Bella on his own, but it was never going to be easy. As Bella looked down on her wrist she could see the severity of what she was doing to herself, some cuts were just raised lines, others scabs and the fresh ones were deep gashes. Looking at them her heart shattered, she knew she couldn't keep doing this to herself; someone was going to catch her out.

Bella spent the evening sobbing on her bed, only to be startled by a knock on the door. Without hesitation Charlie entered her room only to tell her she had a visitor. As she sat up she saw a familiar figure at her door, a silhouette of his curly brown hair and his perfectly sculpted body haunted her. She was finally coming to terms with the fact that he'd left her; that he wasn't coming back but he had to go and fuck it all up. 'Bella' he coughed clearing his throat "I'm sorry I just left, you took me by surprise." He continued as he slowly made his way over to the corner of her bed. As Bella flicked the bedside light on Edward could see her tear stained face, her red puffy eyes just proved how much he had hurt her. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do but somehow the words just wouldn't come out, he was even finding it hard to configure a simple sentence. Fed up of waiting for him Bella initiated the conversation. "Where the fuck did you go Edward?!" she snapped moving herself to the corner of the bed, as far away from Edward as she could get. She knew she was being unreasonable but she couldn't stand to be anywhere near him right now.

"I'm sorry I just needed space to think. I never expected that of you" he responded shyly looking at the floor the whole time. His blatant disregard for any of his mistakes sickened Bella, she couldn't take it anymore; she snapped. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" she screamed "you ignore me for four weeks, Jesus that's a month; I've hardly ever gone a week without seeing you. Yet you think you can just stroll into my bedroom and pretend that you've not been a total dick!?" as tears trickled down her cheek she pointed to the door. "Get out Edward, you're not the guy you used to be and quite frankly I never want to see you again!" she sobbed. She hadn't noticed her sleeved had risen up, exposing her cuts and scars but he had. The red lines on her arms jumped out to him, he couldn't avoid them. Instantly he knew what she had done and he knew it was because of him. He began to shake; he was beyond shocked as tears streamed down his cheeks. As soon as Bella noticed her exposed arm she yanked her sleeve down and tucked her knees into her chest, she was fully aware he had seen it and was terrified of what was to come.

Edward shifted closer to Bella on the bed and grabbed her arm; she winced with pain as he put pressure on her cuts. Upon realising this he quickly loosened his grip and tried to lift her sleeve up, she resisted, forcefully pushing his hand off her arm. He moved his hand to slowly caress her face, "please bells" he whispered, "I just want to help you". She bit the corner of her lip as she nodded reluctantly allowing him to move her sleeve. Edward let out a loud gasp as he saw the state of her arm; Bella proceeded to bite on her lip harder as to stop tears from falling. He gently stroked over her arm simply repeating the words "I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 4

**The lack of readers of this really makes me think that i should quit.**  
**I know I'm not an awesome writer i get that, but a few people have told me its amazing. Who knows?**  
**Anyway, as always. Lauren is my life. She's beta'd this whole thing, she's kept me sane.**  
**Everything Twi is Stephanie Meyer's work =]**  
**Read, Review, Enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

The pair sat in a deafening silence, neither of them wanting to talk. Bella, who had always been the shyer of the two, initiated the conversation yet again. "Do you remember what you said to me when we were fourteen Edward?" she asked. Edward merely shrugged his shoulders in response, he'd said a lot of things when he was fourteen and nothing exactly left a lasting impression. As the minutes passed Bella could feel she was getting more irritable; she desperately wanted Edward to remember what he had told her, it would make this whole thing a hell of a lot easier.

"You promised you'd always be there, you promise that I could cry on your shoulder whenever I needed it, you promised you'd never leave. I believed you on that Edward, I always thought you would be there for me, but you went and proved me wrong. You said you loved me, even if it only was as a friend but maybe I didn't mean jack shit to you" She forced the words out, she hated that she was doing this, she hated who she had become. "You've always meant a lot to me, you still do" she whispered as she pulled her arm away from Edwards grip. He subconsciously reached to grab her hand back he took a deep breath in; he knew this wouldn't be easy to say. He never knew he had this much of an effect over Bella, he didn't fully realise the severity of her feelings. "Bells, I know I've been a bastard. I kind of, hoped I could just walk in here and everything would be as normal, I was stupid" he stuttered, realising how stupid he sounded.

Bella knew him; she knew he could always sweet talk his way back into her good books after an argument, but not this time. "Apparently six years of friendship means nothing to you; you know me, better than I even know myself. You were perfectly aware of how this would affect me so don't try to pretend you didn't." She was being unreasonable and she knew it but she wanted to hurt him, just like he'd hurt her. Edward couldn't take it anymore; he gave her a quick kiss on the hand before he reluctantly he let go, stood up and slowly backed away. As he neared the door he pulled a white envelope out of his jean pocket and tapped it on her desk before silently walking out. Bella found herself in the same position she had been spending most of her free time in, curled up in her bed crying. She'd done what she wanted, she'd hurt Edward but somehow; she wasn't satisfied. She slowly came to realise she'd done the opposite of what she wanted, she wanted Edward back in her life but instead he had left it again and yet again she found herself alone. She knew she had to stop feeling sorry for herself, for a month she hadn't seen any of her other friends, she'd hardly spoken to Charlie and she'd been a depressing bitch at work, this had to stop.

The next morning Bella went to grab her hairbrush from the desk and as she ran it through her long brown hair she noticed the white envelope out of the corner of her eye. It seemed to be staring at her, begging her to open it. She gave into temptation and picked it up, tracing her fingers over the familiar handwriting; 'to my gorgeous Bella' it read. Her heart skipped a beat as she flipped the envelope over and slid her finger under the seal. She backed down to sit on the corner of the bed as she pulled out the short note that was inside. She unfolded the paper and once again saw Edwards handwriting her heart sunk into her stomach as she read the note, finally realising that he had gone. It read;

'_Bella, I was hoping it would never come to me leaving you this note. I'd written this in preparation in case things ended badly, and as you're reading this I guess they did. I never wanted to hurt you that's the last thing I wanted to do. I never expected you to say anything like that, not to me anyway. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, I've thought that since day one and any guy would be lucky to have you. I'd be lucky to have you. I do love you Bells, It's not that I don't because I do; madly, I just can't risk our friendship like that. I know you'll probably never trust me again and if I was you, I wouldn't either. I should never have ignored your calls and texts; I had no idea what to say. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is I'm moving to London, I've been thinking it over for a while and I've figured that this is the right time. It will give us both some breathing space. My flight leaves tomorrow so I guess this is goodbye._

_Just remember you're always welcome at my place in London and I'll miss you._

_I love you Isabella Swan.'_

She read the last line again, and again, constantly repeating it in her head. She could hear the words coming from Edwards's mouth, if only she had let him speak yesterday then maybe she wouldn't be sat here on her own now. Edward was almost five thousand miles away and she knew it was all her fault. She frantically searched around her room for her phone and dialled his number, impatiently tapping her foot as the phone rang. 'Answer the phone Edward, answer the fucking phone' she shouted down the phone, as if it was going to help. She then heard the much too familiar voice of his voicemail, she threw her phone on the bed and ran straight to her car, she was going to catch up with him, no matter what it took.


	6. Chapter 5

**Everything Twi is Stephanie Meyer's creations. I just have fun playing with the characters.  
Reviews are Love. They are important to me.  
I love my readers!  
****As usual; My Beta, Lauren is amazing. I love her.  
Enjoy!

* * *

******

Chapter five

It took her a mere fifteen minutes until she found herself banging on Edwards door, she knew even if he wasn't there someone else would be. She forcefully banged on his door making the glass in it quake causing Edwards's dad to come running to the door. "What is it Bella!" he asked obviously worried "you'd think you were being attacked the force you were putting into that!" Immediately Bella let out a sigh of relief, she knew Edward told Carlisle everything she was one step closer to getting her best friend back. "Where is he Carlisle?" she gushed "I need to know where he is please". Carlisle merely nodded as he passed yet another envelope to Bella; she was quick to grab him into a bear hug as some sort of thank you. "We knew you'd come through" he whispered into her ear as he squeezed her back.

She practically sprinted back to her car, Carlisle looked on at her from his front door and chuckled; that was the Bella he remembered. She frantically opened the envelope as she got into the car and as before she found a hand written note in Edward's handwriting. Her heart raced as she read the first line; she couldn't believe her eyes; "Hey baby" it read. She was buzzing with excitement as she forced herself to read on.

'_I'm guessing that if you're reading this that you've changed your mind, maybe even decided to give me a second chance. Please give me a second chance; I'd do anything for it. I'm still going to London Bella nothing's going to change that but it doesn't mean I have to go alone. Come with me, please? Just you and I; spending quality time together like the good old days. I've written the flight times for the next three days on the back of this, and the address of my apartment just in case. I can't believe I'm asking you to fly over four thousand miles and I know it's a lot to ask but please Bella. I need you. All my love; Edward.'_

She practically jumped at the chance, just knowing he wanted her there made her wish she could be there already. She drove home with her foot flat out on the accelerator, she was usually a careful driver but she needed to get home. Fast. As soon as she reached the house she flung the front door open and turned the whole house upside down for her passport. Emptying draws and cupboards and ripping the cushions of the couch, thinking back now; she really didn't understand why her passport would be on the couch but she was so frantic at the time. When she finally found it, in one of the kitchen cupboards of all places she ran upstairs and emptied half of her wardrobe into a suitcase. She didn't have time to fold anything, she just stuffed everything in. As usual Charlie wouldn't home and as much as she convinced herself he wouldn't notice she had gone she quickly scrawled an explanation onto a piece of paper. 'Gone to London. Meeting Edward when I get there. All will be ok, will phone you tonight. Bella x' it read, probably not the best explanation but she was too excited to care. She grabbed her emergency stash of money, all the money she had saved from her wages; the money she had been saving for a new car. She threw the note onto the kitchen table and ran out the door slamming it behind her.

Yet again she was in her orange truck, forcing it to go as fast as it could speeding her way towards the airport. She was never one to make irrational decisions, she always thought things over until she had gone through every possibility; but this time was different. She hadn't even pre-booked her flight tickets, there was no certainty she was going to London today, or anytime soon for that matter. Bella had never been to London, she had no idea where she was going as soon a she got of that flight but she didn't care. It could take her three hours to get to his apartment but she couldn't give a flying fuck as long as she saw his face opening the door. Yes she knew that seeing his face would make all this worthwhile.

Her excitement grew as she could picture Edwards face, she could picture his smile beaming at her. She could feel his arms around her waist as she imagined him holding her in a tight embrace once again; her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. Her driving became more erratic as she weaved in and out of cars pushing her old truck to its limits. She had to get to the airport and into London pronto. As she sped past other cars she could hear them beeping their horns at her, she was oblivious to the angry drivers as she put theirs and her lives in jeopardy. It didn't matter to her though as long as she could be with Edward.

After what seemed like an eternity she arrived at the airport, after finally finding a parking space she ran into the terminal, she had no idea where she was going she just picked the shortest queue and stood in it. She impatiently tapped her foot as every second she waited felts like hours. She fiddled with the edge of her sleeve as she waited before slowly taking one last look at her cuts. These weren't reminders of how much she hated Edward for what he did anymore, they showed how much he meant to her and the lengths she would go to just to see him. As she finally got to the front of the queue she slapped her passport and the cash on the desk. "I need you to get me to London as soon as is possible" she said impatiently "please tell me there's a flight today?" she was practically begging. As the check in worker searched for a flight his face showed disappointment. "I'm sorry to tell you this" he answered "we don't have any spare seats on a flight today. The soonest we can get you out is 5pm tomorrow" Bella felt her heart slowly break, she couldn't wait another day to see him, she had to get there now.

She felt a tap on her shoulder that took her by surprise; "I might be able to help you" spoke an unfamiliar voice. She burled round to find a complete stranger staring at her sympathetically. "Your need to get to London seems to be far more urgent than mine. My flight leaves in 2 hours but I'm willing to sell you my ticket". Bella practically jumped on the woman that offered her this opportunity. She handed over almost double the price of the plane ticket and repeatedly thanked the woman. "It's okay my dear. I was in the same position as you once, I hope you find him" the woman winked as she walked off.


	7. Chapter 6

**Only three more chapters and the Epilogue after this lovelies!  
Stephanie Meyer owns Bella And Edward and all the related stuff.  
Yet again, Lauren owns me. I owe her so much for always being there.  
Reviews are as important to me as like my kidneys. Or something!  
****Enjoy! **

******

* * *

**

Chapter 6

The next two hours were hell; she waited in the departures lounge just praying the next announcement would tell her she could get on the plane. She clutched the notes Edward had left in her hand tracing her fingers over the writing. She sat wondering what she would say to him when she arrived. Would he know she was coming? Would Carlisle have told him after she had gotten the second note? Would she call him herself or just turn up and surprise him? She quickly snapped out of her daydream when there was a loud ding over the loudspeaker system. "Flight VS010 to London Heathrow is ready for boarding. Please have your boarding cards and passports ready. We'd like to call all first class and economy fliers to begin boarding at gate number 4". Bella scrambled to her feet shoving the notes and her IPod in her bag. 'Shit' she thought. 'Where the fuck is my passport' Bella looked around in confusion, her heart racing, this is just what she needed. She stood up quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when her blue little book was placed next to her. 'Breathe Bella' she thought, picking up her passport and searching through it to find her boarding pass. She took a deep breath and began to walk towards the boarding gate. She shakily handed her boarding pass and passport over to the gate staff, why was she this nervous? Edward had been her best friend for seven years and yet she was dreading seeing him. As she took her seat on the plane she popped her IPod back in her ears blissfully shutting out the rest of the world.

She was only an hour in to the eight hour trip and she was already feeling impatient, she just wanted to land. She spent the next three hours going over possible scenarios in her head, she was over thinking things and she knew it; but she had to be prepared for any possible reaction. In a perfect world Edward would be delighted to see her; he'd take her into his arms and just hold her whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Despite how perfect Bella had imagined the reunion, she knew this wouldn't be the case. She had built herself up for disappointment. Bella became fidgety; she played with her fingertips as she flicked through the on flight film choices, deciding on Zombieland as nothing else took her fancy. She spent the next two hours not paying attention to the film at all. In a last bid attempt to make time speed up she forced her eyes shut attempting to take a nap, she awoke startled as the man sitting next to her nudged her to tell her it was time to buckle up, they were about to land. Bella's excitement grew as she knew she was finally in the same country as Edward, the same country as her man.

As soon as the plane hit the tarmac Bella practically jumped out her seat and sprinted off the plane into the airport terminal, she impatiently hurried through the security checks. She walked around the airport looking like a lost child following the directional signs towards the luggage collection point. She waited what seemed like forever for her suitcase, seeing everyone else find their suitcase before she spotted hers five minutes later. Bella quickly ran to the 'bureau du change' handing over all the dollars she had left; which she realised wasn't that many. She then attempted to find her way out, Heathrow airport was anything but quiet as people bashed into her and pushed her out of the way. 'Have people in London never heard of manners?' she whispered under her breath. She desperately tried to weave her way through the preoccupied business men, excited children and those who were just plain rude to get to the exit.

As soon as she reached the taxi rank there was yet another queue, yet more waiting. Bella had never been the impatient type. Bella was usually calm and patient but she needed to get to Edward, she needed to be in that apartment, she needed to be in his arms. 'Good things come to those who wait' she thought repeatedly, wishing she could actually believe it. Finally she was at the front of the taxi line and as a signature London black cab pulled up she practically dived in the back and simply stared at the driver. "Where you heading love?" he asked as she snapped back into reality. "Yes, shit, I'm going. Wait, where AM I going?" she panicked, frantically routing through her pockets for the note from Edward. "shit, fuck, shit" she shouted as she started to empty her backpack into the back of the taxi, tears filling up her eyes, she needed to know where she was going, she needed to be at Edwards door. A tear rolled down her cheek as she finally found the notes in the very bottom of her bag. She let out a huge sigh of relief as she told the taxi driver the address and he pulled out of the airport.

She finally felt herself relax for the first time in the past 24 hours, she finally knew where she heading, she knew she would be seeing Edwards face soon. The taxi driver took her past all the famous monuments of London, she was amazed. Bella had always wanted to go to London, as she drove past Downing Street and Nelsons column; she fell even more in love with the place, even if only had been 10 minutes. Edward and she had always spoken about going to London, they had it all planned out; now it was kind of a reality. The taxi came to an abrupt halt as the taxi driver merely asked her for the fare, silently she paid and got out. The nerves were back again. She walked through the main reception of the big apartment complex; she was amazed at how Edward could afford a swanky placed like this. She calmly walked up two flights of stairs as she reached apartment number 12, his apartment. 'Stay calm Bella' she reassured herself 'everything will be ok'. Her hand shook with nerves as she knocked on his door, for every second she waited she became more fidgety; biting her lip and fiddling on the bottom of her shirt. Her eyes widened as the door finally opened.


	8. Chapter 7

**Stephanie Meyer owns Bella & Edward :(**  
**Reviews are love!**  
**Lauren is my lifesaver.**  
**Nearing the end now - Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Bella rapidly blinked; convinced she was seeing things, but much to her disappointment she wasn't. Her heart sunk down into her stomach, she felt sick. Maybe she had the wrong apartment, but the number on the door clearly said 12; his apartment, but this definitely _wasn't_ him. She took a step back as she scanned the view in front of her. Instead of seeing Edward she was faced with the view of one of the most gorgeous girls she had ever seen. She was stick thin and had legs that went on forever, her long blonde hair flowed down to her chest, and then Bella noticed what she was wearing. She was stood their staring at Bella wearing nothing but Edwards's favourite shirt, the shirt Bella used to put on after they had slept together. There was no doubt now, this was his apartment; that was his shirt. She just wanted to run, for the whole time this journey she'd do anything to not be in London, she wanted to be back in Forks.

The awkward silence between the two girls had finally been broken as the woman stared down at Bella "can I help you!" She snapped. Bella found herself finding it hard to put together what she wanted to say "I... I erm... was looking for Edward"' she stuttered as she stared straight at the floor as she fiddled with the edge of her shirt, "I must have got the wrong apartment" she finished. Bella refused to believe what she was seeing, Edward must have expected her arrival; he had told her to come. 'What if he knew this would happen' she thought silently to herself 'what if he's doing this to just hurt me more'. Bella had turned Edward into a monster in her head, deep down she knew that wasn't true but she was having a hard time believing it. Bella picked her head up as she heard footsteps coming from the apartment. Her heart sunk even further into her stomach as she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Who's at the door gorgeous? Is everything ok?" he spoke as the footsteps got closer. In front of her eyes she saw Edward; he'd wrapped his hand around the girls' waist and dipped in to kiss her neck. Her heart raced as she stared and him, she could see his toned arms and gorgeous hair; she took a deep breath as she imagined she was in Edwards embrace instead. This snapped Edward out of his own little bubble and he quickly looked up. His eyes widened as he dropped his arms from around the girl 'Shit' he mouthed. "Shit, no Bella, fuck, please" his voice getting progressively louder; he was in shock. He signalled the girl inside as he walked towards Bella. He grabbed her and pulled her close as he wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry; Give me five minutes" he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead. She simply nodded as he let her go and walked back inside. Bella took a few steps backwards and pressed her back against the corridor wall sliding down it tucking her knees towards her chest as she reached the floor.

Bella knew she had to give Edward a chance; she'd been so unbelievably harsh to him over the past month and she hated herself for that. She took one last look at her wrist; she thought seeing him here would make her want to stop but seeing that woman made her feel so inadequate. She felt ugly, she felt fat, she felt like she wasn't good enough, she was starting to hate herself again. A single tear trickled down her cheek landing on her arm. 'No, be strong Bella' she told herself biting her lip to stop the tears falling. She could hear raised voices coming from his apartment, in fact; if she listened carefully she could hear it all. So that's exactly what she did, she listened. She knew it was wrong to ease drop but she needed to know what was happening.

"I'm sorry Georgina, but that's my girl out there, I love her. I fucking love her." She heard Edward scream, "I shouldn't have lead you on, I am sorry" he finished. With that sentence there was silence, no one was saying anything. Bella felt herself becoming nervous, why was there no noise? Edward's apartment door swung open, surprising Bella as she practically jumped out of her skin. Georgina stormed out past Bella only stopping to make snide comments "why would he want an ugly bitch like you?" she said disgusted. Bella pulled her knees tighter to her chest and buried her head into her arms.

She sobbed silently until she felt a hand on her arm; she looked up to see Edward crouched down in front of her. He had a visible red mark on his face; Georgina had obviously slapped him, she unfolded her arms and reached out to caress his cheek. "I'm so sorry" she whispered "I should never have come" she dropped her hand from his face. "What Georgina said was the truth" she continued "go find her, apologise, we can forget today even happened". Edward shook his head in protest as he moved his hand down her arm to hold her hand. "Isabella Swan, you are the most gorgeous girl in the world to me, and I know I've fucked everything up between us, and you'll probably never trust me again but at least let me explain?" he asked. "I love you bells, please"

Yet again Bella felt tears falling down her cheeks, she'd told herself she would give Edward a chance and this was it; this was his last chance. She nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Edward grabbed both her hands and pulled her up from the floor. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing her suitcase and leading her into his apartment. Bella prepared herself, this was his chance she needed to keep herself calm, she couldn't fuck this up again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Two Chapters in one night. I treat you don't i?**  
**In all honesty i want to get this out of the way so i can start to post my new story ;)**  
**A special mention to my beta tonight, becuase she's cheered me up and i love her!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter eight

Bella followed Edward into his apartment. The first thing she noticed was the large bay window in the corner of the room. Bella moved towards it, peering through the curtains. It didn't take her long to realise where she was. The apartment was overlooking Oxford street, all she could see were the shoppers frantically weaving in and out of each other, carrying more bags than she thought humanly possible. 'Wow.' she thought 'We're definitely not in Forks anymore'. Edward startled her by wrapping his hands around her waist, slipping his hands under her shirt and resting them on her stomach. His cold hands sent a shiver down her spine. She breathed him in, she really had missed him. She spun around and saw his crooked grin. "Edward," she sighed "You're not forgiven yet." She wiggled out of his grasp, feeling awful about what she'd just done. His smiled dropped, "You've got a lot of explaining to do, don't you think?" She whispered and moved away from him.

Edward nodded and sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him, silently signaling for Bella to join him. She stared at him biting down on her lip, debating her next move. 'Let him talk Bella, and be there for him when he does. You came here for him.' she thought inwardly. She moved towards him and took a seat next to him on the couch. Edward took a deep breath and began to talk. "Bella," he began "I had no other choice but to leave you alone. I needed to wrap my head around things. When you -" He paused "You shocked me Bella. You were my best friend and I felt like I had lost it all. I felt like you were being pulled away from me and I couldn't stand that." He stared at her, waiting for some sort of answer from her, when she didn't reply, he carried on. "I love you, Bella. You need to believe me when I say that, please." He looked down, his voice starting to tremble slightly. "I'm sorry that you had to see and hear all of that, Bella. G-Georgina, she was nothing." He heard Bella scoff but ignored her and began playing with his hands. "I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't even know if -" There was a long pause. He stared at her, she was staring at her feet. Within seconds she was stood, angrily pushing her fingers through her hair. "If what Edward?" She was pacing a short distance of the room. "If I was coming here… If I was going to travel fuck knows how many miles just to see you?" She shouted, fighting back the tears. "Either way it was a pretty shitty thing for you to do."

Something clicked in Bella's mind. "Wait, you just said you loved me, right?" she asked, she knew the answer was yes but she just wanted to make sure. As Edward nodded shyly she continued; "Wow, you have one fucked up perspective on love" her voice getting more aggravated as she spoke. "You TOLD me to come, you wanted me here and I get here and you've been screwing someone else!" she was being horrible and she knew it but she just didn't understand, the tears started to fall, there was no way she could hold them back anymore. She continued to rip into Edward, she couldn't control herself; she wanted him to feel the pain she did. "You're full of shit Edward, you were meant to be my best friend, meant to be there, but you were nowhere to be found when I really needed you. Thanks a lot"

She'd hurt him, Edward hardly ever cries but his eyes were filling up. She'd made him feel worthless and deep down, she hated that. "Bella, please" he pleaded "Give me a chance; I've screwed things up and I understand you're pissed off at me. You have every right to be.' Edward finally looked up at Bella, he grabbed her hand and stroked his thumb up to her wrist, he felt the roughness of her skin as he traced the lines of the cuts. "I've hurt you in more ways than one and I will never forgive myself; I should have been there for you. Let me be there for you again, please?" He pulled Bella down to sit next to him wiping the tears from her cheek. Bella quickly got up and walked her way back over to the window, she just wanted to lose herself and forget what had happened.

Bella finally snapped out of her daydream to find herself still sat in Starbucks still holding Edwards hand, her hot chocolate had gone cold and half an hour had past. Neither of them minded though, they were just both happy to be with each other, Bella pulled Edwards hand signalling him to come and sit on her side of the booth. He happily obliged as he slid onto the seat pulling her into him, she buried her head into his chest. "I'm sorry, I should never have shouted at you like that" Bella whispered as she felt Edward kiss her head. "You've got nothing to be sorry for gorgeous, I don't even deserve to be anywhere near you right now" he responded pulling her in close.

The pair sat there for a few minutes, remembering what it had been like to be this close to each other, just like it was before. Edward quickly stood up causing Bella to fall on her side; she picked herself up and turned to face him, staring at him blankly. "We are going shopping" he said joyfully reaching his hand out for Bella's. "I need to treat you like the amazing girl you are" he finished. She placed her dainty hand into his as he pulled her out of the booth, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Keeping her hand interlocked with his he pulled her out of the cafe and onto oxford street.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Random lemons - which I should never write again!**_  
_**Only the epilogue left guys, expect a soppy authors note after that one!**_  
_**Stephanie still owns Bella & Edward :( :(**_  
_**As always my beta is my #1 =] **_

_**Try and enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**  
_

**Chapter nine**

Bella loved to shop, what girl didn't? But today she just seemed content to just walk around holding Edward's hand. Bella was paying more attention to Edward than the shops he was dragging her around. He was determined to buy her something, anything, anything that she wanted. He wanted to make things up to her and buying her something seemed the only way he knew how. Edward wasn't good with words, Bella knew that and him buying her a gift was completely inappropriate. She wasn't materialistic, she didn't want a gift, she just wanted Edward. He began to drag her through the heavy doors of Selfridges, she paused, "Edward?" She asked. "Can we please just go home" She liked the thought that his apartment could now be considered as their home. "I think your forgetting that I've spent most my day on a plane, not forgetting the time difference and everything." He pivoted on the spot and began walking her back to his apartment, no way was he about to argue with her. When they reached his apartment Bella flung herself onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Edward took his spot calmly on the corner of his bed. "Bella, can we start again, please?" He asked coyly, looking over at Bella who was stretched out comfortably. She thought about everything that had happened over the past few weeks, not having Edward in her life had almost killed her. She was really glad to have her best friend back. She nodded in agreement, this was only going to work if they both forgot everything that had happened and started again. Edward stood up and placed a light kiss on her forehead, taking the pillow that was closest to him. "I'll be on the sofa if you need me" He whispered. He was halfway out the bedroom door when he heard Bella spring to her feet, she grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards her. "Just like before?" She asked raising her eyebrow. Edward shook his head and pulled Bella closer. "No," He said "Better."

He ran his fingers through her hair, admiring her beautiful brown eyes before leaning in to kiss her. She stared back at him intensely, neither of them wanting to break each other's gaze. Bella eventually closed her eyes, pressing her lips against Edwards as he gently sucked on her bottom lip. He slowly moved his hands down her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Edward lifted her up, trying to get her as close as he could to his body. She began wrapping her legs around his waist. She moved her hands away from his back, ran them slowly up his neck and into his hair. He parted his mouth from hers and placed soft kisses down her neck. He moved his hands to the back of her shirt, placing Bella onto the desk behind. He pulled his hands from under her shirt and began unbuttoning her shirt one by one. Kissing her neck he slowly peeled the shirt away from her skin. Edward ran his hands down her sides, tucking his fingers under the waistband of her jeans. She kissed his neck as he popped open the button, gazing into her eyes for reassurance. "Bella," He paused, she met his gaze. "Are you sure this is okay?". Bella ignored him, biting her lip and jumping of the desk pulling her jeans off. She quickly slid her hands under Edwards t-shirt and pulled it over his head; tracing her fingers down his toned torso. Bella cheekily winked at Edward as she looked down at the waist of his pants, knowing exactly what she meant he slipped out of his jeans and pushed her on to the bed.

The sight of Edward and Georgina having sex on this bed suddenly flashed before her eyes, Bella instantly felt inadequate, she felt ugly. She crossed her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes, she wanted to be here with Edward; she just didn't feel like she was enough for him. Edward could sense her discomfort as he was stood at the foot of the bed; he gently kissed up her inner thighs slowly moving up to her stomach. "You're gorgeous" He whispered "Just the way you are baby" with that, Bella felt herself relax as her breathing got heavier. Edward kissed along her collar bone as he reached his hands behind her back; she arched her back as he gently removed her bra. He slid his hand back down her stomach as he bit and sucked on her neck, he teased her by sliding a finger under the waistband of her knickers. Bella lifted her neck up as she pushed her lips into his, slowly massaging his tongue with hers; she wanted him and he knew it. Edward slowly slid Bella's knickers down to her knees as she kicked them off; he traced a finger up her thigh kissing her hip bone.

Bella's body tensed as Edward slowly slid a finger inside her; she bit her lip as he pumped his finger in and out. He felt her fingernails scrape up his back as her hands made their way up to his hair. Her hands gripping his hair she let out a small groan kissing his neck. He moved his hands back onto her waist. Bella slid her hands back down, tugging gently on his boxers. He smiled a crooked grin and quickly pulled them off, throwing them across the room. Bella let out a giggle. He sighed and stared into her eyes. He couldn't wait any longer. He immediately slid himself inside her thrusting slowly, her hands reached down to grip the duvet cover. Edward picked up the pace as their bodies moved in perfect momentum with each other. Bella let out a moan as she closed her eyes and bit her lip; she forgot how good this felt. Edward was soon to follow letting out a load groan as he collapsed on top of her Not wanting to lose the connection they had, he lay on top of her breathing deeply into the crook of her neck. Eventually, he moved to lie next to her watching her chest rise and fall. Bella was trying to cover her erratic breathing but she wasn't hiding it very well. He reached down; he reached down and took hold of her hand as he rolled onto his side. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder kissing her neck "I'm sorry I ever hurt you Bella, I love you" he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She turned her back to him and leant against him interlocking her fingers with his. "It's okay Edward, I love you too"


	11. Epilogue

**The final chapter.**  
**As always, Stephanie owns these characters.**  
**Lauren has been my beta throughout this, I don't think she understands what a huge help she has been! I love you, thank you.**  
**My readers are amazing, i hope i've done you guys justice!**  
**Please review!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

Bella POV.

Shit, I thought to myself, pacing up and down the bathroom. Why did you have to do this to yourself Bella? You knew what the fuck you were doing, you weren't drunk and you weren't high and even when you had been you were never this stupid. It had just been so passionate, something we had to do. Fuck, I couldn't keep my hands off him; I needed to feel him, I just needed him.

It had been two weeks since I'd turned up at his door, and I replayed the moments through my mind every day, seeing Georgina was the most sickening moment of my life, but being here with Edward made everything easier. I loved Edward I really did, but even though it had been two weeks what Georgina said replayed in my mind constantly when I looked in the mirror, I saw that ugly bitch she'd told me I was. Why would Edward want me anyway? Especially now, there was no way he'd want me now.

I was only a week late; I mean a week wasn't that late was it? People were months late and everything was ok. I was scared, I was really fucking scared. I couldn't tell Edward, He'd freak out and he'd run a mile, not that I'd blame tnot I just wanted my period; for once in my life I craved it. I needed to know everything was going to be okay. I continue to pace up and down the bathroom, my hands shaking as I ran them through my hair and rested them on my neck, my breathing was unsteady. I was suddenly startled by the slam of the apartment door, I checked my eyes in the mirror to make sure it wasn't noticeable I had been crying. I looked like shit, I was pale with messy hair and my eyes just screamed out that I'd been crying. Great.

I looked out the bathroom door as Edward through himself on the bed. "I've had the worst fucking day ever Bells" he said looking towards me in the bathroom. "Come and give me a hug to make it all better?" he asked cheekily stretching his arm out waiting for me to go and join him. Reluctantly I slowly staggered towards him, I couldn't process what I was thinking, I needed to tell him. He needed to know, heck he had a right to know; I was just scared. As I perched on the corner of the bed Edward moved his hands round to my waist, he moved his lips to the back of my neck as he gently littered it with kisses. His head rested on my shoulder and I as I felt his breath on my neck I shot up.

"Fuck Edward" I screamed avoiding his eyes. I could see the look in them; I could see the confusion mixed with shock. He reached his hand out and grabbed mine and as he stroked his thumb over the back of my hand he asked "What is it baby? Are you alright?" He was genuinely worried; I could see it in his face. "No Edward" I screamed. "I'm not all-fucking-right". He dropped my hand as he took a step back as he awkwardly sat on the corner of the bed, he was silent. I knew he was waiting for me to continue, but I wanted him to react. I wanted him to know what was wrong, without me even saying it.

"I might be pregnant Edward" I wanted to scream it, I wanted him to hear me loud and clear but I couldn't do it. It had come out as nothing more than a whisper, but I knew he heard it. Surprise spread across his face, his mouth dropped and he began to shake. "How, when, who, I can't even..." he spluttered. "Well, Edward. How do you think you get pregnant? Fucking immaculate conception?" I paused. "Wait, What? WHO? What do you mean who?"I was impressed by the fact my mere whisper had turned into a loud shout. "At what point in this whole mess did you think I had time to fuck someone else!" I wanted to carry on shouting at him, I wanted to hurt him and I didn't know why. It wasn't his fault, we were both equally responsible, I just wouldn't let myself see how stupid I'd been.

"How did this happen Bells?" he asked me calmly "Last time I checked you were on the pill". I shook my head as he stood up and pulled me close to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist as I buried my head in his chest. Hearing his heart beat calmed me completely, a tear rolled down my cheek and landed on his shirt. More tears fell as his shirt quickly got wetter, he pulled me away "Hey you, this shirt wasn't cheap you know!" he joked as he sat me down on the bed. "We'll get through this you know baby" He said, kneeling down in front of me. "Whatever you want gorgeous, I'm here for you". He said tracing his fingertips lightly over my jawbone I never thought he'd react like this, I know Edward wasn't a bad person but I expected him to run a mile.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door of the apartment, I stalled, if he thought I was going out looking like this he was flipping crazy. He just turned round and kissed the top of my head, forcing me out of the door. Edward pulled me all the way into the centre of London; I was still in awe of it all. When we reached the shops Edward pulled me into the pharmacist. Suddenly the reality of why he'd taken me out hit me. I guess it was better to be sure before we jumped to conclusions. I slid my hand out of Edwards hold as I took a few steps back. He took this as a signal to go and get the pregnancy test for me; I fiddled with the bottles of the shampoo on the shelf in front of me until I felt a hand around my waist. He pulled me towards the door and flagged down a taxi, his urgency told me he wanted to get home, he wanted the results of this test. Me, not so much. I didn't want to know, I didn't want to be pregnant, not yet anyway. I was eighteen, I wanted to live my life, and I wanted to enjoy living in London with the love of my life. Edward and I had been through enough, I just wanted there to be no complications.

We waited on the bed as we looked at the pregnancy test sat on the bedside table and we waited. Five minutes, five minutes wasn't long but today it felt like an eternity. There was no noise; both Edward and I were silent as he traced shapes on my legs with his fingers. The mood was tense; I could tell Edward was nervous; he didn't want a kid either. I hoped for both of us that this test was negative; I shifted onto my knees to look at him. "Thank you" I whispered "You could have run a mile, but you didn't. Thank you" The look on his face said it all, he shook his head, "I'd never just leave you Bella, what do you take me for? You're my girlfriend and I love you" He continued, moving his hand up my face and into my hair. "I'm here for you beautiful, no matter what". With that I couldn't contain myself, I didn't care that our whole future hung in the balance of the pregnancy test waiting on the table.

I pushed him backwards forcing him to lie down, before he could say anything I quickly straddled him crushing my lips into his, moving my hands through his hair. I moved my lips down to his neck kissing his collar bone as I moved my hands down and under his shirt, his hands found his way to my hips as our kissing became more intense; more passionate. We were rudely interrupted by the alarm we had set on my phone, this was it. I'd managed to let myself forget for a moment that this defined my future; if I was pregnant I had a lot of thinking to do. What would I do! I started to panic, my breathing became rapid and I started to shake, Edward grabbed my hand in an attempt to calm me as he picked up the test.

Result side down he pushed it into my hand whispering the words "Always here", I slowly turned the test over, both wanting and not wanting to know what it said. I let my eyes set on the results box. 'Negative' it read. Fuck yes. Fucking yes. I was over the moon, I wanted to jump for joy. I know I wanted kids one day, but today wasn't the day. I wanted to enjoy my youth, travel with Edward. Just stay with Edward. "You okay?" he asked sheepishly. I refused to answer instead I through the test onto the floor quickly straddling him on the bed again. As I slowly started to peel his clothes of, I knew he was sure I was okay.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
